


Toil and Trouble

by LaFormeTaysia



Category: Niall Horan AU, One Direction, One Direction AU - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, one direction romance
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFormeTaysia/pseuds/LaFormeTaysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been awhile young one."<br/>"Not long enough." </p><p>Warlocks, wizards, witches... my kind has been called many names. We live in the shadows of your world, our magic blooming from the darkness, adapting to survive within the hateful confines. We gave you fire, knowledge and you gave us spite and exiled us to the lowest corner of your world. Most of us died out, withered away into nothing, becoming wisps of smoke. </p><p> We were once children of the gods, their strength became our blood, their thoughts became our manifesto, and their children became our sisters and brothers. Their creations became our enemies. Humans that were once made of the darkest clay of the ocean grew power mad. They destroyed their gods, their creators, and created a new one. One to replace them all. A false god that bore a name that burnt our tongues. </p><p>Their kind and our kind have never looked eye to eye that is until they began to hang us, they watched our eyes bulge as we struggled to breathe, before we died out like lights. I suppose they'd rather we kissed their boots than be our own species. After all... it is only human to fear what is powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Teresa

Does anyone ever get the feeling that they were being watched? If you do then it’s most likely because you are. Probably by upset spirits or by the supernatural… but it could even be your strange neighbour in the wife beater. Unfortunately for me, I know exactly who it is constantly watching over my shoulder, mostly because she makes it very apparent. My dearest friend Luna who refuses to believe that, hiding in a tree for hours just so she can watch me draw, is stalking in a sense. I don’t mind it at times but at others… let’s just say I’m drawing things she shouldn’t be seeing.

  
Most of the time though my sketches are just that, sketches. Though sometimes my magic acts up and I start sketching prophecies for anyone I’ve met. I once drew Luna falling off her bike seconds before it happened. My sketches are also of a strange boy with deep blue eyes… eyes I know I should know. But I never recognize them, not even when I realized that they should have silver flecks around the iris.

  
“You know that’s the third pair of eyes you’ve drawn in the past hour?”

  
“JESUS BLOODY CHRIST LUNA!” I shout, my eyes instantly moving up to my friend, her right hand holding on to one of the thicker branches of the apple tree in my front yard. I clenched my jaw, slamming my sketchbook closed, crossing my arms. I tried my hardest to ignore her cheery peals of laughter before I eventually snapped, throwing my shoe at her, smirking when I heard her hit the ground.

  
“Ow?” I raised a brow when a pair of luminescent olive eyes were staring at me, tilting my head, before wincing when Luna laid across my lap. Luna was tiny in the sense of that my grandmother is constantly feeding her in the attempt to make her less supermodel and more homely. She normally had this long silver-blonde hair that blocked her eyes, but she had cut it off at the beginning of summer into a short pixie cut, that strangely worked with her oval shaped face. Everything on Luna was pale and slim except her face; her lips were thin, her eyes were wide and framed by silver lashes, her nose slender and straight. She was beautiful… and she knew it.

  
“Damn straight ow… Do you realize what my mum would have done if she had seen you in the tree?” I playfully shove my dearest friend, ruffling her hair, before sighing contently. She laughs before she shrugs her slim shoulders, her nose wrinkling up, before giggling.

  
“I can smell your mom burning sage and lavender… did your dad come for a visit?” She whispers slowly, her eyes studying my notebook once more. The nosy little woman was correct; my father had come for his monthly visit right on time, but it didn’t stop my mother from locking all of the doors to try and keep him out. She always had her reasoning for it… but I think it was just her way of hiding the fact that my father was practicing the dark arts and planning on using it against the mortals.  
  
“Yeah… he smelt like sulfur… I think he managed to summon whatever he’s been trying for… like 5 years. Mum had an entire barn when she caught the smell, I thought she was going to kill him right then and there.” I laugh weakly, biting my lip, glancing at Luna.

  
“I’m sorry for that babes…” She hugs me quickly before she looks up when she heard some familiar shouting from down the road, sighing before she studies me. “That’s Ms. Agnes… I’ve gotta run. But wait until you see the five new guys at the foster house. Holy hell are they cute.” She winks at me before running off, closing my gate behind her, the magical vines slowly wrapping around it once more.

  
“Goodbye Luna…” I whisper, standing up and walking back into the house, ignoring my mother and grandma as they dance around with their bundles of sage and lavender, removing the negative energy left over by my father. I walk up the stairs slowly, opening my door, laying down in my bed. I turn my music on loudly to drown out the chanting downstairs, closing my eyes, returning to my drawings.

  
\---------------------------------------------------

  
There was nothing out of the ordinary about my house, besides the people inside and the charms surrounding it, it looked like a family home. Its grey-brown brick walls matched the entire neighbourhood’s walls, the white picket fence was normal. Everything was as it should be. But the people inside were completely different. My grandma dressed like the 70s had never ended, her jeans consistently flared out at the end and her shirts were always a different kind of paisley pattern. My grandpa had died 3 years before I was born but she still was always smiling no matter what; well besides when my dad is over. Then she has an angry grimace on. She was sweet… I think. Though her hair had gone grey many years ago, it had used to be a deep shade of red. Her eyes were blue and they were always scrunched up from how wide her smile went. All of this was surrounding by pale, freckled skin that burnt easily.

  
My mother was her polar opposite, looking far more like her father. She had long dark hair, deep tanned skin, deep almond shaped eyes that were a confusing colour. Her mouth was full, her teeth straight; my father used to describe it as an angel’s gift… a perfect mouth. Her nose was crooked from having it broken when she was 15 after a nasty fall from a sled. She was tall, her legs long and muscular, her arms the same. Her torso was small and her chest was full. She was also beautiful- but a different beautiful from Luna. She was the kind of beautiful that was intimidating and scary.

  
The last person in the house is myself. Teresa Wallace. I am currently at the ripe age of 17 and I am a witch… though I am not as powerful as my mother. I look like my father, unfortunately. My hair is the same shade as my father’s; a shade of blonde that is neither gold nor silver; and it barely reached my breasts. My eyes are round and wide, both were a deep shade of blue, unlike my father who had one blue and one green eye. My lips are average compared to my mother, they were a shade of soft pink that went well with my pale skin. I looked like a good mix between my father and my grandmother rather than my mother and father. Though Luna says genetics seem to skip a generation.  
The people inside the house were far from average including myself; the people in my town believe we are simple psychics that can predict your future with a card deck. But we can do so much more than that; we are able to tell your past, present and future simply by glancing at you. We can conjure the cure to any illness that you suffer from (except those that are terminal). My mother is well practiced in the art of pyro kinesis and can light a candle from across the room.

  
Though even some of the people in my town aren’t completely average; such as Luna. Luna is an exception to one of the laws my people have. We do not abandon our children. Though somehow Luna was placed into foster care with a note explaining why they gave her away as if she were an animal rather than a baby. Luna isn’t as skilled as my family because she wasn’t raised around magic until she met me in the third grade. Despite that she is still able to cast a very strong snowfall whenever she wishes. She once made it snow in August after having a very bad day. Luna and I have always grounded each other’s magic out so that those sort of things don’t happen and people begin to suspect us.  
There’s even mortals that are able to conjure like my other friend Antony and his boyfriend Norman. The two of them were fairly surprised when they caught Luna freezing water simply with her hand; though they soon came clean about their own magic. Antony is skilled in the control of air; the ability to steal it and create it that is. He has yet to try and force it to do his will. Norman is only able to move objects a foot farther than they originally were; making his power nearly useless unless you need the TV remote. My mother says that it’s caused by magical bloodlines watering down by marrying mortals. I simply think it’s just magic that appeared.

  
Our town is fairly… similar to other small towns out there. It has its racists and rednecks (sometimes the two are the same). We have our feminists and our misogynists among ‘equalists’ who are really feminists but don’t understand feminism and believe it is a ‘bad’ word. We have our alcoholics and our bible thumpers (both of which are irritating at times). Our saints and sinners and everything in between. All of which created my town Greenfield, Massachusetts. Greenfield is surrounded by 30 miles of farming crops, 40 miles of dead fields after that and then 2 hours from that is nearest ‘big’ city. Greenfield is calm and small… small enough that everyone knows everyone’s name… and it’s interesting. Luna’s main problem is the fact that we only have one Starbucks and a shit mall; but I don’t mind it all that much. I mean; there is worse out there.

  
\---------------------------------------------------

  
School is awful. I decided that a long time ago; mostly because my school is filled with irritating people. We have our beefhead football players like Irya Kollinsky and their counterparts; the cheerleaders. The head cheerleader has some stupid white girl name like Pollyana or something that. She’s the main reason Luna hates all cheerleaders; she rejected Luna’s attempt at joining the squad every single time she tried. Eventually Luna gave up and joined the rhythmic gymnastics squad which worked out awesome for her.  
But school also has sanctuaries like English class or the library. Places where I can hide and draw or read. Places of a different kind of worship than a church. Places where people come to appreciate the arts and look at the different languages they speak. The best parts were they were always mostly silent; emphasis on mostly. Unless you pull the short straw and get a class full of loudmouths for English; like I did this year.

  
“Oh come on Teresa it shouldn’t be that bad… I mean. Sure you’ll have someone besides Luna looking over your shoulder but it can’t be that bad that you want to hang yourself.” Norman smiled weakly at me, hesitation clear in his features, not quite sure if he should have even spoken. I never understood why until Antony had explained that I seemed icy to outsiders. I gave him my attempt at a warm smile, trying my best to get it to grow until my eyes were squinting, though the outcome was a small smile that barely seemed friendly. Good job Teresa.

  
“I’m the dramatic sort Norman… It’s been built into my genes, passed down from both of my parents.” I tease before I clear my throat when I saw Luna, waving her over, ignoring the five strangers trailing behind. My first mistake, my second was just mistaking them for people just trying to walk into the library and got stuck behind Luna, my third was making eye contact with the very very very tall leader of the group. I gulped when Luna took a seat, silently inviting the five males to sit with us, despite my vocal protests that our table was too small.

  
“Teresa, Norman, Antony meet the new foster kids at my home. Harold Styles, Liam Payne, Lewis Tomlinson-“

  
“It’s uh… Louis.” The male that sat beside the boy with the man bun in corrected Luna, looking incredibly sheepish, a deep red blush across his cheeks.  
“Right. Sorry again. Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. I decided they could join us for a tour?” She smiles widely, her eyes narrowed at me as if to warn me to be nice, which was not surprising. It wasn’t just an observation that I was icy towards outsiders. It was a very true fact. I don’t like new people or change… and these boys stank of change.

  
“Teresa. That’s a nice name. Where’d it come from?” The dark haired male asked, my eyes turning towards him, taking in a deep breath when I noticed how gorgeous his eyes were. They were a deep brown that reminded me of chocolate- that is until he turned his head into the light. Then they became a warm amber that was inviting and terrifying at the same time.

  
“The old nurse or whatever... My mom teaches history. She wanted my name to have some sort of history behind it.” I shrug, flipping open my sketchbook, flicking through the thick white pages. I glanced up when I heard a chair creak, my eyes narrowing at the same dark haired male that had spoken before, Zayn or whatever. He smiled at me, his eyes sparking with amusement, before he fell back when one of the other boys kicked his chair.

  
“Sorry about Zayn… he’s a nosey little bugger… He loves art though.” I turn and look at the last boy, studying his light blonde hair, pretending not to notice the slight purple tinge to some strands. I tilted my head, my eyes continuing to rake across his body, before I moved them back to his eyes. I froze, my pulse hammering in my ears, my mouth hanging open. Those eyes… they were… I glanced at my book and then at him once again before I gulped.

  
“Well he shouldn’t be so obvious about being nosey… it makes it too easy to realize what he’s doing.” I watch as his face slowly broke out into a wide grin, my heart lurching forwards, my mind easily forcing it back into its proper place. No boyfriends. No anything. Love will have to wait.

  
“I’ve got to go.” I collect my things and throw them in my knapsack, before I practically ran out of the library just as the bell went off. That was weird. Looks like the library is no longer the safe haven I thought it was.


	2. Chapter Two - Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall enters his english class where he is sitting beside Teresa. He meets Irya whom is an extremely unpleasant person and is saved by Teresa. Teresa tells him a story and then Niall has a dream.

“Hello class! I am your teacher Mrs Pollyberry. I will be teaching Grade 12 English. Our reading assignments for this year are Macbeth, One the Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest and an independent novel study where you will choose your own book. Now when I saw book I do not mean a graphic novel or whatever. I mean a book. 200 pages at least.” The middle aged women glanced at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat, before I held up my yellow slip of paper, moving to hand it to her.

 “Class welcome our new student Niall Horan. Welcome to our school Niall. You can take a seat…” She searched the class before her eyes landed on the strange girl that Luna had introduced me to. I watched as she slowly sunk lower and lower in seat, dread obvious in her features, until the teacher moved her eyes and glanced at the 1 other empty seat. She studied the boy in the desk beside it, pretending not to be fazed when he flipped her off, before she turned and looked at the girl again. She sighed sympathetically before she opened her mouth. “Take the seat beside Miss Teresa.”

I slowly move towards my seat, watching as Teresa slowly began to raise in her seat, fiddling with her hair. I sat in the blue plastic chair, a small breathy noise leaving her as I did, her cheeks a bright shade of red. I fiddled with the leather bands on my wrist, half listening to the teacher as I did. I glanced at Teresa, noticing her drawing in that book from earlier, I attempted to catch a glimpse of what she was driving. I caught a look at a small sliver of an eye. Or what I assumed was an eye.

“You know… I can feel you watching me.” She murmurs, her eyes focused solely on the page in front of her, before she took in a deep breath. I studied her properly for the first time since when we had met. She was different than the girls from the last city we had lived in… She wore skinny jeans but they didn’t fit her as snug as they normally would. She wasn’t wearing crop tops that showed a belly button piercing or a tattoo. She wore a plain grey tank top and an orangey-red plaid shirt that made her hair seem a bit more… goldish rather than a flat shade of blonde.

“I’m sorry?” I feel my lips quirk up in amusement as she sneered at the book, closing it quickly, before she turned and looked at me. I felt my eyes widen when I saw her eyes, studying them, trying to figure out whether the colour was black or if it were blue. Either way, they were terrifying, and intriguing. I nervously traced the edges of the tattoo on my wrist, trying to move my eyes to anything else in the room besides her eyes, before I realized that I couldn’t. I was locked into a stare down with by far one of the most gorgeously terrifying girls in my life… and I was scared shitless.

“You should be. Didn’t anyone ever teach you it’s impolite to watch girls like that?” She snaps, her tone cold and hollow, as if she couldn’t bring herself to actually be angry about it. Maybe she was simply irritated about it? Who the hell knows.

I finally managed to tear my gaze away from hers and glanced at the class syllabus in front of me, taking in slow deep breaths. I glanced at her, noticing her glaring at the guy from earlier, watching him making a motion that described an extremely sexual act involving her mouth. I clenched my jaw and flipped him off, knowing she wouldn’t see it, her back was completely facing me. I didn’t care that he was probably more buff than I could even dream of being- No one should have to deal with anyone humiliating them like that. Even if they were most likely able to rip them to shreds with their bare hands. I started collecting my stuff once the bell rang, watching as everyone walked out, and the teacher leading the crowd. I took my time before I felt myself hit the wall, pain shooting up the left side of my body.

“Watch yourself fag… otherwise you may end up a bloody mess behind the bleachers. Understood?” I try to make myself appear much larger than I am, my jaw tight, my pulse racing. I was taller than he was by maybe an inch or two but he had me beat in the brawn department. “I said… Understood? Or are you too busy being a little bitch to listen to me?”

“I heard you… I simply am not going to ‘watch’ myself when you’re being an asshole to innocent girls.” I snap, my eyes narrowed into slits, trying to remind myself that this is how I got expelled the last time. He slammed me against the wall again, the force behind it making my head pound, a migraine beginning to ache behind my eyes. I took in a deep breath, my hands slowly turning into fists, prepared to swing a punch at his nose.

“Niall are you coming? Luna says that you need to get to boxing class.” I turned my head towards the demanding voice coming from the doorway, my eyes focusing slowly on Teresa. I blinked, noticing how threatening she appeared, her eyes narrowed at the jackass in front of me. “Oh Irya… how brilliant to see you. Should I leave you two alone for the moment? Gonna force yourself on him like you did with Norman?” She raises a brow at the threatening male. I almost gaped when he gathered his shit quickly and stormed out, slamming the side of his body into her front. She barely moved despite the amount of force I saw was in that blow.

“How… did you?” I blink as she slowly moves towards me, slowly picking up my books, putting them inside my bag. She stood up and handed it to me, taking my freehand, pulling me out of the class. She walked fast, or maybe I was still dazed. She had seemed to almost literally despise me five minutes ago… and now she was saving me from that Irya guy?

“I’m used to him… He’s nothing but a bully who does his best to make everyone fear him. Most do but I know that he can’t touch me without bad things happening to him.” She states as we begin to reach Luna and the other boys. I notice Harry look up at me, his fingers tightly wound with Louis’, a few of his curls falling out of his man bun. I looked at Teresa, stopping quickly, turning her to look at me.

“That comment… that you made. About him and the red head’s boyfriend? Is that tru-“

“Yes. Irya tried to make out with Norman and Norman refused… so he forced him.” She pursed her lips, gulping, before she glanced back at the group. “Antony nearly got suspended for kicking Irya’s ass over it.” She whispers slowly. “But… Irya refused to admit he had been beat up by someone he thought was inferior to him simply based off his sexuality.”

I nodded, her words slowly begin to register, my eyes hesitantly moving back towards my two friends. I gulped, knowing I’d have to tell them to avoid this guy, despite the fact that Louis was going to try out for the soccer team and not football. “I can see why you seem to hate everyone in this school.” I whispers slowly, letting go of her hand, walking towards my friends. I placed my arm around Zayn’s shoulders, studying Luna, noticing how he was watching her. Unlike Teresa, this girl almost screamed that she was dainty, yet she still proved that she didn’t need anyone to protect her. I wonder if she could kick very high in that long ass skirt.

“So… Where were you slowpokes?” Luna smirks at Teresa, before her brows furrowed when her friend leaned in, whispering in her ear. She gaped and glanced at me, before her gaze flickered towards Norman, her jaw clenching. The action looking strange on the small girl before she turned and crushed me in a tight hug. I gulped before I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her in return.

“I’m sorry that your first day ended with that… I’ll have Antony kick his ass if you want?” She looks up at me, her green eyes completely sympathetic, before a small smile took over his lips. I felt a smile grow across my face before I started laughing at her comment.

“I can take care of myself Luna… don’t worry.” I murmur, slowly pulling away from her, ruffling her short hair. I glanced over at Norman and his boyfriend, watching Teresa smile at them, noticing how strained it appeared. I furrowed my brows, knowing there was a story behind her, knowing that I sure as hell didn’t want to know it… yet I couldn’t help but feel compelled to ask. What is so… interesting about her?

* * *

 

“Niall?” I opened my eyes slowly when I heard Liam’s voice, ignoring the fact that he was sneaking in through the window, followed by a soft thud when he fell onto the floor. I rolled my eyes and turned on the bedside lamp, studying Liam as he began changing out of his new work uniform. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

“I’m awake.” I whispered softly, rubbing my eyes, pretending that I had just woken up. I watched his eyes drift towards the sleeping pills on my nightstand, almost as if he was counting them, trying to decide whether I had taken one before bed. I hadn’t due to the fact that I didn’t feel like sleeping just yet. I took in a deep breath when he slowly climbed into his bed, his eyes still focused on me, his brown eyes struggling to stay open.

“Take your pill… you need your sleep.” He whispers, before he turned off the lamp, turning onto his side. I listened to his breathing, waiting until I was absolutely sure he was asleep before I opened my book, reading by moonlight. I couldn’t focus on the words, my mind continuously drifting to thoughts of Teresa, my hands clenching and unclenching every so often. Why were her eyes that strange colour… not quite blue but not quite black. It was frustrating and made my hair stand up. She was… a tiny little person and yet I was completely and utterly intimidated by her.

I eventually got tired of listening to my inner battle of whether or not to take my pills, opening the bottle, taking two out and dry swallowing them. I felt the familiar fog drift around me before I was lifted into a deep sleep.

**_"So… What is the difference between good and evil?” I whisper as my fingers played with her soft hair, smiling down at her, her head in my lap. She tilted her head up, keeping her eyes closed, and shrugged, smiling slightly. I raised a brow and gently traced her necklace, studying the details on the owl pendant, licking my lips._ **

**_"What’s the difference between you and your father?” I asked her softly, the sound coming out hesitant, my eyes focusing on her face once more._ **

**_"Easy…” She murmurs in response. “It’s the difference between good and evil.” She runs her hands over the grass, sighing softly._ **

**_“Which are you? Good or evil.” I ask her, a small smile on my face, adjusting the daisy crown on her head. I tilted my head as I awaited her answer, glancing around when I noticed the entire landscape change from a peaceful meadow to a barren wasteland._ **

**_“I don’t know.” She opens her eyes and looks at me, her eyes the same intimidating black-blue. I pulled away quickly when I noticed her reach to scratch at my face._ **

I opened my eyes quickly, glancing at the alarm clock, quickly silencing it. I took in a deep breath and began to ponder on my dream. It had been relatively peaceful compared to that of every other night… but I couldn’t help but wonder why Teresa was in it… and why I was asking about her life. I gulped and rolled back over, deciding that I needed a few more minutes of sleep, ignoring Liam in the shower.


	3. Chapter Three - Teresa

             I slammed the front door behind me, a cinnamon bun in my mouth, my keys and book bag in my hands. I attempted to unlock my car before I feel hands take my books, my first instinct to turn and slam my fist into their face, before I stopped when I saw Luna. I smiled slightly and unlocked the car, hopping into the driver’s seat, watching Luna get in and sit with my stuff.

            “So… Where’s the boys?” I ask, raising a brow at her sudden solo appearance, slowly studying her. I smirked when she turned on our favourite music station, Of Mice and Men blasting through the speakers. It had been a whole week since the first day of school and our teachers had decided it was time to begin cracking down on the University spectrum of our lives. I glanced at the multiple University pamphlets on Luna’s lap before I shook my head.

            “They took the bus. I decided I should get a ride especially considering the fact that you always offer. Besides the guys know what they’re doing now. I think.” I laugh quietly at her hesitant end to her sentence, shaking my head.

            “Good to know that they finally got their shit together. I was tired of driving my mom’s old minivan.” I mumbled, pursing my lips, stopping at a red light. I tapped my fingers on the dashboard once Panic! At the Disco came on, humming along with whichever song it was, my eyes focused on the light.

            “The minivan isn’t all that bad… besides the fact that it smells like cheese… and foot. We really shouldn’t have played soccer when we were younger. It’d smell better if we hadn’t.” I laughed quietly at Luna’s comment, turning right once the light turned green, glancing at the school as I turned into the parking lot. I parked in an empty space at the back of the lot and opened the driver side door, ruffling my hair, before I waited on Luna. The two of us began our trek towards the school and attempted to ignore the sun as it made everything outside humid.

            “You know eventually it will have to start snowing… then we can practice our magic again.” Luna whispers, her voice sounding like she was dreading every minute of it, neither of us really liked having to practice magic that we can’t use outside of our rooms. It was frustrating because during the warmer months we got so out of practice that we always ended up being unable to do anything but the most simple of spells. My mother was supportive every time that we practiced so that was a plus; but my gran sometimes let it slip that by our age my mom was able to force an entire forest to bend at her will. Whereas I had yet to find which element I was more than mediocre with.

            “OI!” I looked up when I heard a pack of familiar accents; all five boys were waiting for us at the sidewalk. I watched Luna’s eyes light up when she noticed Zayn’s eyes on her. I shook my head when she not so subtly took his hand, dragging him inside. I slowly walked onto the sidewalk, standing beside Liam, whom I currently would call my friend if it wasn’t for my mother’s constant reminder about friendships with humans being dangerous.

            “Oh! Hello there Teresa… it’s very good to see you once more…” Liam gives me a small polite smile, which honestly contrasted his eyes that were looking at Harry. He was signaling for help or something like that. I gulped at the feeling of heat behind my eyes- I couldn’t even stand beside him without him being terrified. How great.

            “Hello Teresa.” I jumped and kicked at whomever had snuck up on me, watching as Niall fell onto the soft green grass, cringing slightly. That was not who I thought it was. Which made this a bit more awkward considering he was in my biology class first thing today. Thank god for a spare period after that otherwise I’d have to deal with him doing the whole ‘popping out of nowhere’ shit too me.

“           “J-J-Jesus Christ! Fuck! My ankle!” My eyes widened when I noticed the awkward angle of his foot, biting my lip, holding my hand out to him.

            “I’ll take you to the nurse.” I murmur, attempting to sound nurturing, my guilt slipping into my words also. Great. I pull him up with all the strength in my body- boys are heavy, scratch that, everyone is heavy when you don’t exercise. Which unless you count walking from my bed to my bookshelf- I do not exercise. Or exorcise. But that’s a whole other matter.

            I wrapped one of Niall’s arms around my shoulders, wrapping my left arm around his waist, slowly hobbling with him towards the school nurse. I opened the door with my free hand and looked at the nurse- the poor woman who knows me all too well. Luna and Norman were not the world’s most graceful creatures and sprained some part of their body at least every other month. Which was highly unfortunate for them and for the nurse who had to bandage them up constantly. She had been the one to fix Norman up after the whole Irya situation. I watched as she aided Niall to a bed, grabbing him some ice, before she ran off to the main office to find her bandages. I sat down beside him and bit my lip, studying his ankle.

            “The nurse asked you about how Norman was doing… was the whole situation really… all that bad?” Niall asked, studying me, causing my blood to run cold. It had been that bad… and much worse. Because of Irya, Norman now had a scar under his bottom lip, and worse- his reputation was ruined. Instead of the other way around Irya had told the principal it had been Norman who had forced himself onto Irya. But the principal said that without proper proof that she couldn’t do anything but suspend him off the football team. Which by that point- I doubt Norman really minded.

            “I’ve barely even told you half the story.” I whisper quietly. “But it’s not mine to tell… Norman should tell you if he feels like it. But yeah. It was that bad.” I took in a deep breath before I rubbed my face, kneading at my cheeks with my balls of my palms. I let out a deep breath, the sound coming out like a groan, wrinkling up my nose.

            “So… Your first instinct when people sneak up on you is to kick them in the knee?” He raises a brow, slightly amused. I rolled my eyes before I cleared my throat, nodding, fiddling with the ends of my hair.

            “Yeah… It’s hard to explain. Just know you’re lucky it wasn’t your face.” I bit my bottom lip before I looked up when the nurse came in, wrapping Niall’s ankle, before she sent us on our way to biology. I couldn’t help but notice how confused Niall looked at my cryptic sentence, pursing my lips as I walked whilst he hobbled towards our class.

            “Weird.” Niall mumbles to himself.

* * *

 

            “Ter is that you?” I closed the door behind me as I heard my mother’s voice, shaking my head, before slowly walking into the kitchen. She and my gran sat there playing with tarot cards, each having using their own deck. My grandmother’s was faded and painted with watercolours which was gorgeous compared to my mother’s simplistic black and white deck. I grinned at the two of them as I sat down, folding my hands in front of me on the table.

            “What’s the future going to be for mom?” I ask, smirking as I watch my gran give me a look, she knew I knew what it would be. It was always the same with my mother. Blah blah blah- tall dark stranger, love, get married and have a lot of new babies. Been that way since my parents got divorced.

            “Very funny Teresa. Did you take off your shoes or are you tracking in mud.” I smile at my mother, taking her hand when she offered it, gladly taking one of my gran’s homemade snickerdoodles. I watched as my mom shuffled her deck before dealing cards once more, studying my gran as she did, before she laughs. I didn’t understand what basically any of the cards meant. Wasn’t in my nature my mom said. Most witches who were skilled in earth were skilled in tarot; I was the only witch in my family who so far was not skilled in earth magic.

            “I may or may not be tracking in mud.” I whisper quietly, smiling sheepishly at my mother, kicking off my converse under the table. I ignored my grandmother’s obvious snicker, rolling my eyes, before I took another cookie. I took small nibbles of it before I pursed my lips.

            “Do we have to practice our magic this year?” I blurt out, my eyes widening when I realized what I said, covering my mouth with my hand when my mother’s head turned towards me. Her eyes were narrowed in disapproval, my pulse was racing my ears, before it stopped when she smiled. I felt my blood run cold; I was dead. I could feel it now. I was very dead and she was smiling at me like a lion would its prey.

            “Of course not. I’ll practice with Luna. She knows what her skills are. You can study it for this year. Catch up with us. Be like Gran.” I sigh loudly and placed my head on the table, making a large thud, before I look at my gran who was having issues holding back her laughter. She knew how much I hated reading the ancient ‘family’ grimoires. Well, not all of them were ancient, some of them were brand spanking new; like the one my third cousin Arthur had written. But most of them were most definitely ancient.

            “Alright. Fine.” I mumble, continuing to eat the small cookie in my hand, standing up slowly. I grabbed my backpack and started towards my room. I tossed my back onto the small beanbag chair in the corner of my room, flopping onto my bed. I grabbed my pillow and held it over my face, screaming into it, before I took in a deep breath.

            I was being unreasonable. My mother was right, once again, if I didn’t practice my magic then I would have to study it. But it just infuriated me that she had used the whole ‘knowing your skills thing against me’. It wasn’t my fault that I just **had** to be a late bloomer in EVERYTHING. I grabbed one of the newer grimoires that I had left on my bedside table and start flicking through it slowly. I stopped once I noticed a spell that could conjure up a demon, sighing when I saw my father’s cramped handwriting in the corner, quickly turning the page. I stopped when I saw yet another page with my father’s hand writing on it.

            “How to conjure affection…” I blinked slowly and began reading the notes, making mental notes of it all. He must have read this while he and mom were having a rough patch somewhere near the end. But why did he have to make her love him with magic? Why not just go back to the charms he had used before? My mother never stopped talking about my dad and how he was while they were ‘my age’. That was obviously before he began experimenting with black magic.

            “Ter… I’m sorry. That… that was out of line.” My mother’s voice was genuine and filled to the brim with concern. I looked up at her and slowly closed the book, not wanting to upset her, before I patted the spot beside me in an invitation for her to sit down. I watched her as she did, noticing her fingers playing with the leather straps on her left wrist, placing my hand over hers. I smiled slightly at her in an attempt to lighten the mood before she cleared her throat.

            “You looked so hurt when I said it… I realize you can’t control any of this crap Ter Bear… you’ll find your element soon. Or you’ll be like my dad you wasn’t specified in one but was decent in all of them. Just not exceptional.” She strokes my cheek tenderly, treating me like she used to when I was much younger. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on her shoulder, humming contently when she played with my hair.

            “I love you mom.” I murmur quietly.

            “I love you too Teresa.” My mother replies to me, kissing the top of my head, rubbing my back gently. I was completely relaxed and vulnerable, my eyes focused on the pink wall across from me, a small smile on my lips. I remember wishing, when I was younger, that my father was home more often so we could have these kind of moments as a family. He never came home earlier… so I eventually gave up on wishing on that. Instead I wished for my mom to be happy… and now- now I think she is. I think that she’s so much better off without my dad… we both are.

            We both jumped at the sound of my phone ringing, turning to look at my cell phone, watching it vibrate on the wooden surface of my bedside table. I grab it and answer the call, holding it up to my ear, my brows furrowed.

            “Hello?” My words came out slow and hesitant, I didn’t recognize the number and was extremely confused.

            “Teresa? Hi… this is uh-Liam. I need you to come pick Niall and I up from the footie pitch… Irya is here and- SHIT NIALL! They’re fighting and I need someone to drive us to the foster house before curfew or we’re in deep shit. Please!” I got up quickly once I heard Liam’s shout, grabbing my keys quickly. I looked at mom and she nodded to tell me that she heard. I ran downstairs and slipped on some runners.

            “Liam I’ll be right there.”

* * *

 

            I wasn’t ready for the sight I saw once I pulled up to our school’s soccer field, noticing Niall immediately, seeing Liam trying to tear Irya and his goon, Karter, off of him. I ran forwards and struggled to help Liam before I watched Irya give Niall a severely rough kick to the face.

            “Fuck you fag.” Irya spits on Niall and walks off, leaving Karter to kick Niall in the ribs one last time, both of them disappearing in their car.

            I turned to Liam and watched him as he began to help Niall up, wrapping Niall’s arm around his shoulder, similar to mine and Niall’s position this morning. I helped him towards my car, aiding Niall into the backseat, getting into the dirver’s seat once Liam was in the passenger seat.

            “What. The. Fuck.” I emphasized each word as I drove towards the foster house, knowing the directions perfectly due to Luna. I glance at Niall in the backseat through the rearview mirror, clenching my jaw, beginning to think that this human was more trouble than he was worth.

            “I’ll explain. Niall… won’t be in the shape for it.” I nod and continue driving, waiting for Liam’s explanation, surprised when I heard a grunt from the back.

            “Fuck it… she doesn’t have to know Liam… you shouldn’t have even called her. Now come on… curfew was three minutes ago.” He states, getting out once I had parked, waiting on Liam. I watched Liam give me an apologetic look, thanking me quickly, before he sprinted inside. I noticed Niall hesitate by my car for a few minutes, his eyes looking at me through the windows, before he turned and walked inside slowly.

            What the hell?


	4. Chapter Four - Niall

                “What was she staring at? I didn’t even do anything wrong. Right Liam?” I look at Liam as I stop fiddling with the Rubix Cube in my hands, raising a brow, wincing at the slight pain from the simple action. I pressed my fingers to the small cut above my right brow, pursing my lips. Christ that goddamned douchebag did a real number on me didn’t he. Maybe that’s why Teresa had stared at me like that. I looked like shit – thought it wasn’t as bad as any other fight I’ve ever gotten into before.

                “You got into a fight Niall. You mouthed off when you didn’t have to. We easily could have packed up and left so that he could practice. No, you just had to be right. Now shut up. I have math homework to finish and I have to think this through.” Liam snapped at me, his eyes staring at me with no real malice or anger, just annoyance. He wasn’t right though.

                I had a good reason to mouth off, I always do, and Liam just never understands them. That’s the worst part. He just assumed I was a loose cannon, always ready to fight, never thinking it through. I was a fighter, I feel it in my blood every morning, but Liam. Liam adapts to his new surroundings. He blends in. He’s similar to a chameleon. The both of us are so different and yet we became good friends because of the need we both had. We both needed something from the other. Liam needed a protector and I needed someone to help me learn to adapt to every new chance that was happening in my life.

                “Fine. Sorry for bothering you.” I place the Rubix cube down and turn off my lamp, rolling over onto my side in the bed, closing my eyes. I laid there, thinking of Teresa and how she had looked at Irya when she came to help Liam, she looked almost – murderous? Like he had broken through her mask of disinterest. I couldn’t help but feel that I wanted to do the same thing. I wanted to make her mad or at least find a way to get through to her. Make her laugh, make her furious… make her cry. I just wanted to see her feel.

                Why didn’t she feel? Or at least act like she didn’t. Luna said it was because she was scared… but scared of what? I had heard rumours around the school about her mother and grandmother being psychics and then other rumours where her dad was the Devil’s incarnate. But not one rumour about her herself. I couldn’t help but wonder if she ate people who spread rumours about her. She seemed like the kind of person to do that. Then again; she hadn’t seemed spiteful in the nurse’s office. Though she had been speaking about someone else’s problem.

                Maybe that was why there were no rumours about her. Because there was nothing to tell. Maybe because she never had her own problems. She was too busy with everyone else’s. She had seemed quiet in classes until a teacher called on her in which case she sounded smart. Except in math, or at least, that’s what Liam said. He said she sounded unsure and awkward in Math. Like she didn’t know what she was doing. Which is highly probable.

                 Why was I trying to figure this girl out? She obviously didn’t care what others thought of her. So why do I care about what I should think of her?

_Maybe because people have judged you your entire life?_

                A small voice in the back of my head rang through the rest of the thoughts because of its calm rationality. I couldn’t help but think of how right it was. I was trying not to judge Teresa because of how I was treated throughout my entire life. She deserved not to be judged until I knew all the facts… Right?

* * *

 

                Three hours of sleep and two cups of coffee left me feeling like a zombie as I trudged through the school hallways. I had spent most of the night thinking over how Teresa had acted last night… and when I finally fell asleep I had the same weird dream as the first night I had met the girl. The dream was cryptic and terrifying; which confused me. I glanced up when I ran into something- scratch that- someone. I sighed loudly when I saw Luna. I smiled slightly at her before I moved to walk past her, groaning internally at the feeling of her hand on my arm, telling me to stay put.

                “You’re bleeding.” She murmurs, pointing to my lip, raising a brow. Of course she knew, Teresa was her best friend, why wouldn’t she know what had happened.

                “Guess it split back open…” I murmur quietly to her, raising a brow, before I grabbed a Kleenex from her locker. I pressed it to my lip, hissing in pain, studying Luna as I continued to try and soak any blood into the flimsy tissue. She seemed to be on edge and her pixie cut looked like bedhead, which was unusual for her. She usually made sure she looked absolutely perfect- or well… she usually looked like she made an effort.

                “Mhm… Teresa told me. Irya’s a real prick… but I’m guessing you know that?” She gives a small knowing smile, causing me to sigh quietly, shaking my head. I stopped when I noticed her vision travel towards Zayn and some blonde girl – a blonde girl who was obviously very interested in him. I cleared my throat as I turned back to Luna, jumping at the sight of the other female who had appeared as if by magic.

                Teresa gave me a sly grin, making it blantantly obvious she had seen me jump, which honestly; didn’t help my mood at all. I watched as she Luna began speaking about god knows what before I gulped as a sudden chill entered the air. I noticed Teresa’s hand move to her best friend’s shoulder, caution and sympathy in her eyes, and just as fast as it had entered the chill was gone.

                “How’s your face doing?” Teresa asks, her brow raised, her lips quirking up at the one side. She was amused by how battered I looked? Christ, she really is an ice queen. Or a total bitch. Either or… but I honestly could care less.

                “It’s fine. I put some ice on my eye last night,” I cleared my throat awkwardly as I began squirming, my conscience catching up to me, screaming at me. “Thanks. For, um, picking us up?”

                “You’re welcome… now do us all a favour and stay away from Irya so that this doesn’t become a daily occurrence?” She was smiling, granted she was keeping her teeth hidden, but it was a close second to the smile she appeared to only share with Luna.

                “I’ll try my best. It would help if he wasn’t a total and complete-” I stopped in my tracks when I saw her glaring at me. Now is obviously not the time to make jokes, or play the blame game. She wanted a straight and honest answer. “Fine. I’ll avoid him like he has the plague. Better?” I asked, a steely edge to my voice, completely miserable with the option.

                “Great.” She ruffles Luna’s hair with a playful grin, one that I noted, involved teeth. “I’ll see you in class.” She states simply to me, her smile completely faded, before she walks off.  Something was off about that girl. Whatever it was, I doubt it was that important that I would have to pay more attention to her.

                “So… class?” I smile sheepishly at Luna, noticing her discomfort, before I slowly close her locker. I grab her books and carry them for her, smirking when I saw Zayn’s grin slowly fade into a sneer, walking towards Luna’s class with her.

* * *

 

                I could feel eyes staring at me the second I walked into my English class, glancing at the teacher, before I walked slowly towards my seat. I sat down beside Teresa, trying not to seem uncomfortable or anxious, ignoring the two dozen pairs of eyes on me. I gulped before I studied the hole in my jeans, picking at it, my own weak attempt at distracting myself.

                “It’s a work period…” Teresa whispers to me, gesturing to her multiple outlines and rough drafts for her essay. She was prepared for the damned essay whereas I had spent the last few weeks staring at the book, struggling to read it, then finally finishing it just to repeat the process with my essay outline. I noticed her topic for her essay on Macbeth. **Magic.** That was the only word in the box for what her topic would be. The word looked odd, almost as if she had forced herself to write it, like the world was too personal.

                “You’re snooping?” I looked at her quickly, giving her a small smile, nodding in agreement with her obviously rhetorical question. I took in a deep breath before I glance at my own outline, biting my lip, before I saw a blue pen moving towards my page. I studied the pale hand as it slowly scrawled across the outline, noticing the word at the top, shaking my head at it.

                **Power.** Of course… she had wrote down a word that seemed personal and harmful for herself, so she did the same for myself. She found the most poisonous word I knew and wrote it on the paper with an incredible amount of ease. It disgusted me to look at the five letters. They haunted me and squirmed their way under my skin.

                “There’s your topic…” I snapped my head to side, noticing the sympathy in her eyes, licking my lips slowly. “Use it well… don’t forget quotes.” She gulps almost as if I made **her** nervous. I furrowed my brows, nodding slowly, tracing the word with my index finger. I knew that I was trying to forget the power the word had on me. I knew why it was able to make me feel the way it did. I would never explain it to anyone else.

                I turned and looked at Teresa, noticing something in her eyes as she stared at the word on her page, the same look on her face as I imagined was on mine. We both understood how words can hurt you and get under your skin. She looked up at me and our eyes met. I wouldn’t have to explain how or why the word **power** managed to make me squirm. Same as she wouldn’t have to explain the word magic.

                We both understood that.


End file.
